Yu-Gi-Oh! Pick Up Lines
by Mazzchess
Summary: the Cast of YGO try to use pick up lines on you dear readers.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh Pick up lines:

Summery : the Cast of YGO try to use pick up lines on you dear readers.

A/N: Some pick up lines ive gotten from 615Brooklyn's Hetalia FAILED pick up lines videos on Youtube. You gotta go check them you and sub her new channel 615Brooklyn2 cuz Youtube couldn't handle the sexy awesomeness of some of the countries lines. Anyway lines from her videos will have a * by them. The rest of the pick up lines are made by me and a few of my friends. Ones that have a meaning behind them will have ** by them ok? Ok now on with the story!

Hello Im your hostess Mazzy. And today I bring to you Yu-Gi-Oh Pick up lines. Here the guys from all the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series will be trying to make you girls swoon or have you dreaming of them.

"Hey! Why are we here!?" Yami yells at Mazzy from his seat to the left of Yugi in the wide pink and blue room of which Penguina, Mazzy's pet penguin, had placed them in

"I just said why!" Mazzy yells back "You guys are all gonna try out some pick up lines on the readers. Now the ru-"

"How do we play?" Mokuba asks from his seat next to Seto

"I was JUST about to explain." Mazzy gives every one a look that stops them all from asking questions "five of you are gonna say one or if you can manage it more pick up lines to our readers who are gonna vote on who had the best pick up line for whatever reason. Your lines can be old time classics, perverted, or as lame as you can think of. So long as you have a line" she looks at the guys in the room "any questions?"

One of them raise their hands "uh…how will we choose who goes?"

Mazzy tilts her head and thinks for a minute "…. Well I'll call out who I want to go and if I don't know who I want to go then someone can volunteer. Or the readers can decide who they want to see after this chapter."

Another one raises a hand "so we're starting now?"

"Yes and the first person I choose to go is... uh Yugi?" Mazzy says "yea Yugi. YUGI! Head on out here!"

Yugi timidly get up from his seat and walk over to Mazzy

"Good Luck Yugi!" calls come from the gang

"Ill try" he says giving a weak smile

Handing him the mike Mazzy asks "you want me to give you a few minutes to think of one?"

"No im fine I just need a second to think"

"Ok tell me when you got one "

"K"

Yugi thinks for a minute. Then two. Then ten.

"Hey Yuge? Ya need some help?" Joey calls from his spot

"…. I got one!" Yugi declares with delight

Mazzy smiles" then say it''

"If I told you were cuter than a panda would you go out with me?*"

Everyone sweat drops.

"Motu really?" Seto asks trying to contain his laughter "FIFTEEEN FUCKING MINUTES. And that's what you come up with?" he looks at Mazzy "does that count? That cant count that was just…. So ugh…"

"Yugi?" Mazzy asks

Nervously Yugi answers "what…"

"That line was so …" Yugi starts walking back to his seat. "…So cute! "

Sitting down Yugi smiles "thanks!"

"Welcome next is Jack"

"What?!"

"Just do it Jack" Yuusei tells him

"Fine" Jack says walking up to Mazzy and grabs the mike from her.

"Would you like to see why they call me 'The Master of Faster'?**" he says with a smile that could melt a dozen girls hearts

Mazzy and Penguina burst out laughing while everyone else try to hide their shock at Jack's line

"OMG I just knew you were gonna say something like that" Mazzy says while doubling over in laughter

Jack just walks back to his seat looking pleased with himself

After a few minutes Mazzy and Penguina recover from their laughter. "Okay ah uh Ryo your turn"

The white haired boy shyly gets up from his seat and asks "do I have to come up with a line that has a similar meaning to that fellow Jacks?"

"Not really" Penguina responds "but if you want to go ahead"

"Okay the here it goes…" he takes a deep breath "I like playing games on tables…Can I play with you? **" Ryo says his line with a huge blush

"Ry-Ryo? How the HELL did you… your so innocent….and yet you" Penguina asks voicing pretty much everyone who understood the line thoughts. Which were really only Mazzy, her and a few of the guys.

Ryo just shrugs and starts going back to his seat

"Good job" Bakura, Ryo's Yami, says while giving him a slap on the back "Very good job"

"Um ah anybody wanna go cuz I don-"

"I WANNA GO!" Thief King Bakura yells from his seat

"Go ahead"

"Im the King of Thieves …so why are you the one stealing my heart?" he says without getting up from his seat

Mazzy and Penguina smile.

"That one was actually kind of sweet, well to me anyways" Mazzy says "okay ah" she looks around "Bakura you wanna take us away?"

"No…" Penguina gives him this adorable look that says 'pwease!pweety pwease?' Everybody goes 'AWW'

"Fine! Just don't give me that look" he gets up from his seat and walks over to Mazzy to grab the mike

"Just give me a minute to come up with something for you, you foolish mortals" a few minutes later he lets out a sigh " You know your so cute…You made me forget my line"

Mazzy raises an eyebrow "Was that your Pick up line?"

Bakura glares at her "Yes, that's the best I could come up with!" he stomps back to his seat

"Okay… anyway that was the end of the first Yu-Gi-Oh! Pick up lines please don't forget to tell us who you think had the best one. If you have any pick up lines for any of them PM me and if they use them ill credit you or you want a character to join that you don't see here please say so or you can PM me." Penguina, and Mazzy wave goodbye

************************************************** ***********************************Okay so the end of episode chapter thingie A/N:

Jacks line is a reference to his title that I heard in the first episode of 5Ds

Ryo's line is kind of a reference to the manga and Season 0 where it's shown he has a love for table top games. And hes referring to doing it on the table if anybody didn't get it.

Other lines I either made up or got from 165Brooklyn Hetalia vids. Hope you enjoyed this


	2. Chapter 2

Mazzy and Penguina walk into the blue and pink room to tell the boys that they were gonna have to do the pick up lines again.

"Hey guys, yall ready to sprout out some more lovely pick up lines for our wonderful readers?"

"…..No"

"Im not doing it again"

"As long as im not one of the ones up" and various other replies come from everyone

"Too bad, you have no choice. Plus I know some of yall actually like this. So anybody wanna go first or are me or Mazzy gonna have to pick some one?"

The boys all give each other and decided to submit to their fate. But still no one really wanted to go first

Syrus speaks up from his spot to Bandit Keith were he had been comparing metal and droid monsters "I guess since no one is gonna come forward you can choose who goes first"

"Okay!" Mazzy's face lights up in a big smile "umm… how about you go Yami Marik?"

Yami Marik glares at Mazzy "im the embodiment of hatred, I don't do pick up lines. Pick up lines would imply that I have feelings other than revenge or destruction"

"If you go now I won't ask for you to go for a good long while. And you can do what ever you want for your line"

"No."

"Ill gives you weapons of mass destruction"

"… I will give it a shot"

"Yay!" Mazzy runs up and gives Yami Marik a big hug "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Get off me mortal!" He yells at Mazzy pushing her off "do that again and ill murder you"

Mazzy holds up both hands in front of her "okay. Wont happens again. "

"Now your line please" Penguina says to Yami Marik reminding him that he had to do a line then he could get the weapons

"See this?" He does that weird thing that scares Penguina to hell and gone with his tongue "Do you know where I can do that? Preferably on your body?" he then laughs at Penguins and Mazzy's disgusted looks

"I think im going to have another reason to have nightmares about that guy now..." Penguin says before hiding behind Mazzy's legs "Can Twistin go next mazz?" she asks

"Uh yeah sure" Mazzy says as she picks up Penguina and holds her tight "Tristan?"

"I don't won't to scare Penguina like Yami Marik did so ill try to come up with something that won't scar her"

"Thank you"

"Hey she said at the beginning I could do whatever for my line" Yami Marik says in response to all the glare s that were being directed at him

Everyone ignores him as Tristan smiles and says "got my line- I learned 21 letters of the alphabet but I always forgo T*"

"Thank you that was a nice Yeah Ryo I forgot "Mazzy looks at a sheet of paper in her hand "You won last time with a total of…. Two votes and Thief King Bakura comes in second with a vote of one"

"With a vote of two he won? So only three people voted?"

"No… only one person voted…." Mazzy slowly starts hiding behind Penguina

"ONE PERSON?!" everybody shouts

"But if only one person voted then how Ryo did get two votes and I get one?" Thief King Bakura asks Mazzy

"Yea uh one person gave you their vote then gave another vote to him. Then some other people said they loved Ryo's so I just kind of assumed that they would place their vote with him so that's how he got his votes"

"So since I won do get a prize or some thing?" Ryo asks

"I didn't think about prizes but you can have some tea if you want and that reminds me, Jaden!" Mazzy turns and looks around for the said duelist

Jaden jumps up from his seat "Yes?"

"You're next"

"Why?" he whines

"Because someone requested you and gave you a line. So be happy you're not coming up with one your self"

"Some one requested me? Cool" he smiles, jumps up from his seat and grabs the slip of paper Mazzy is holding out to him and reads it then stuffs it in his pocket "thanks a bunch yami yugi lover!"

"And your line is…..."

""Wow I always see ghosts but" he tilts his head slightly and smiles "I never thought I would see an angel"

"You may go back to your seat Jaden."

"Can I choose who goes next?" he gives Mazzy puppy dog eyes that rival Penguin's

Mazzy tries and fails to say no "sure, go ahead"

Looking around for a bit he points to Yuusei "uh you! Guy with a cool looking line thing on your face"

"Oh this should be interesting…" Penguina says from her spot in Mazzy's arms "don't you think so Mazzy?"

"Could be" she says smiling down at Penguina as Yuusei walks and gets the mike from Jaden.

"Could you give me a few minutes to think?" he asks

"You're the last one besides Yami going so yea sure take as long as you need"

"Im going?"

"Yup, you got requested to but you gotta come up with your own line"

"Well I guess ill go before Yuusei so that he has some time to think"

"I already said he has as long as he needs but alrighty you can go"

"Here it goes then –"he takes a deep breathe "Somebody call Hathor I think I just fell in love**" he says with a smile makes fangirls the world over heart's flutter

"Good job, I actually know who she is in your mythology Yami" Mazzy says

"oh really that good to know, hey Yuusei you have your line yet?"

"Just a minute" Yuusei says as he walks around in a circle around the room thinking up a line

"Five bucks says that he is gonna be like Ryo and come up with a line with a similar meaning" Penguina whispers in Mazzy's ear

"I don't know him very well but ive heard he's a perfect gentleman so I don't think he will but ill take that bet anyway" Mazzy whispers back

A few minutes pass before Yuusei says he got his line

"Your body's as addicting as Stardust. I need my fix so hand it over**"

"DAMMIT!" Mazzy yells

"Pay up" Penguina say holding out one fin for the money while smirking

"I don't have it. Pay you back later?"

Everyone is looking at each other wondering what they were talking about.

Mazzy and Penguina argue loudly for around twenty minutes before one of they boys threaten to take away their gummy bears.

"Fine but she still owes me the five dollars"

"But in don-"

"Thank you for reading this chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh Pick Up Lines readers. Hopefully you enjoyed it." Mokuba pops up from out of no where and interrupts Mazzy before her and Penguina start fighting.

A/N : as Mokuba just said in the story thank you for reading. Please review, reviews inspire me a lot.

Yugioh fan: seeing as I posted another chapter I would guess that, yes I can do more and I hope I can do plenty more.

yami yugi lover: THANK YOU SO MUCH! *hugs you *Sorry I just am so thankful for you giving Jaden that line. I had wanted to put Jaden in the first chapter but I couldn't think of what to come up with for his line so thank you once again. Glad you love this little story :)

English bouncer: whoa there! *turns you back into a person* didn't think Thief King's line would do that to anybody but I bet he's proud of himself.

**Yuusei's line is kinda a reference to Sephirex's BBT abridged movie where Stardust dragon is like a drug to him and he's addicted to it

* From Brooklyn615's Hetalia FAILED pick up lines YouTube videos

** Hathor is Egyptian goddess of love

And once again thanks for reading this fic :) also anybody got five buck I can borrow to give to Penguina?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi and welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh! Pick Up Lines. Id likes to thank my niece Firsty who helped make up most of the lines used in the chapter today. So how about we begin and just so everyone knows she's only ten and she can up with these. She might help out later so look forward to the future chapters of this fic.

"Okay guys today my niece request for Yami Marik to say a line and gave him a line to so Yami Marik could you say it?"

"Last time you said I would not have to go for a long time because you'd give me weapons of mass destruction, which im still waiting for" Yami Marik says as he glares at Mazzy

"Your line last time scared Penguina so that is revoked plus she's me niece so you have to do it"

"But why request Yami Marik? Hes a freak!" Joey asks

"Dunno maybe because she liked the line she came up with for him or cuz he is an awesome villain?"

"I will say the line your _niece_ has made for me as long as I get the weapons of mass destruction you promised me"

"Say the line first then ill give you what I think is a weapon of mass destruction ok here" Mazzy gives him a slip of paper

"….Interesting line ill try it but those wea-"

"Yea yeah she'll give them to you at the end of the chapter just say the line you amateur" Penguina says as Mazzy interrupts her with a giggle and a "Yugios they're Yugilicious!"

"Uh wah?" Yugi says a kind of disturbed look on his face as he slowly backs away from Mazzy thinking she's gone crazy.

"Sorry… it's an YGOTAS thing that me and her love to say…" she explains to the group knowing they are a little worried about her sanity

"Oh ok…"

"LINE!" Penguina screams "LINE PLEASE!"

Yami Marik sighs then plasters on a look that could send a hundred fangirls to heaven "if looks could kill, you'd cause mass destruction" along with a wicked smile. "Those weapons now if you please"

" .chapter. ok?"

"Humph. Fine" Yami Marik goes off somewhere

*Meanwhile in the back of the room where Mazzy and Penguina can't hear*

"So you want to know if your lines are go for incase someone requested you or Mazzy or Penguina wants you go?" Joey asks Kaiba who is standing before obviously not liking the fact that he was confiding this to Joey of all people

"Yes, you stupid mutt. Now will you help me or will I have to make you"

Knowing that Kaiba could find someway to do so Joey decide to not mess with him father and help him

"'ight but only if you stop calling me a mutt while your at it"

"alright fine Wheeler" Kaiba lets out a frustrated sigh and tries with all his will power not to punch the poufy haired blonde duelist in the jaw "fine I wont just help me mu-" Joey gives him a look "-Wheeler"

Smiling Joey get up from his chair to turn it around so he can rest his arms on the head of the chair "Alrighty lets hear some of those lines _Kaiba-Boy_" Smirking he says the name Pegasus called him just to rile him up

"Don't push it Wheeler, I can still own your butt in a card game"

"Uh huh and whos the one whos asking for help here? Aint me so line."

Seto mumbles something

Joey turns his head and outs his hand to his ear "what was that?"

"I said my line was-"he started before he was interrupted by a knocking that everyone jumped at

*back to regular time or what ever with Mazz and Penguina*

"Uh since when does the door have a door knocker thing?" Mazzy Asks

"Dunno but shouldn't you answer it?"

"Yea ill go see"

Mazzy walks to the door and opens it to find a big box there with a note saying 'OPEN ME'

"Okay….weird but let's see what this is-"the box burst open and out of it appears a…. girl?

"OMG?! Firsty?"

The girl yawns and stretches "am I here already?"

"Uh Mazz Penguina whos this?" Yami asks voicing everyone's question

"Im her niece" the girl says still stretching

"Which one?"

"Mazzy duh"

"Oh…." They all say"

"FIRSTY!" Mazzy gives the girl a big warm welcome "why you here? When did you get here? How'd you find this place?" she bombards Firsty with questions

"Well 1) Now 2) Post office sent me here duh B1 and im here because…. Did Yami Marik get my line? Did he? Did he? Did he?!"

"Yes I did get your line and I must say thank you mortal for coming up with a line that actually perked my interest. When I destroy the world you'll be in the last part that gets destroyed" Yami Marik says as he appears out of nowhere beside Firstly

"Yeah he got his so did everyone else get theirs?" Firsty asks Mazzy

"…."

"Others got lines and requests too?" Penguina asks "when?"

"Yes…. I just kinda….forgot….to mention"

"From who?" Joey asks as he makes his way to the front of the group that is surrounding Mazzy and Firsty

"Well Duh. From Me" Firsty says as she gives Mazzy a deadly glare

"Im sorry I just forgot to write it down"

"I saw you write it down and staple it to your wall of reminders" Firsty say staring pointedly at Mazzy "and then you also-"Mazzy covers her mouth as she mumbles the rest of her sentence into Mazzy's hand

"Okay okay ill make them do it but then ill be breaking the rule I wrote out in chapter one about five of them saying a line"

"I don't care; you think I waited five months for more waiting?"

"I barely got this idea two weeks ago…"

"…..Just.!" she says in a tone of voice that says do what she says or your gonna find yourself in a place worse than the Shadow Realm

"Okay, Okay! Just a sec- alright now's good too" she says when Firsty gives her another look "your like fours years younger than me you should be bossing me like this"

"Want me to start calling you Aunt sa-"

"Okay okay starting now but sheesh do call me that in front of all these people!"

Mazzy turns around and starts explaining "Alright boys this is my niece Firsty she has some lines for you. So this chapter is going to me a little different since she is my wonderful niece. I suggest you sit down, shut up and pay attention cuz this could be a while"

She takes a deep breath and starts "rule 1) you will say the line she as given you and say it like you mean it. Don't worry she's only ten" they all let out a breath of relief. They had been worried the would get some weird lines "so they are okay lines"

"If she's only ten then how come she bossing you around?" Mokuba raises his hand and asks

"….you watch Yu-Gi-Oh! With her and try not to get intimidated"

"Don't get that but okay!"

"Continuing on Rule 2) No making fun of the lines she gives you or of anyone else's line"

"Oh please her only ten" Kaiba says with a snort

"….I helps her with some of the lines…."

"Oh gods help us…"

"Hey! I take offence to that! But ill let it side for now. Rule 3) No backing out of the line no matter how stupid or lame it is. That's all" Mazzy turns to Firsty "I don't remember what the line were or who they wer-"

Firsty pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Mazzy

"Oh joy…" Mazzy looks at the list

"Joey goes and your doing a line Mazzy came up with herself" Firsty smiles

"A line this girl came up with?"

"Yes just do the stupid line okay?" she hands him the paper pointing to his line but covering up the other lines

Kaiba looks over Joey's shoulder at his line then turns his head to the side "pfft Loser."

"Kaiba….say that again and those weapons of mass destruction are gonna be tested on you"

"Shutting up now"

"Good, now Joey say the line so we can move on"

"But the line is…."

" .Line. NOW."

"I hate dog suits, but ill wear a penguin suit if you wear white**" Joey says quickly handing the paper back and backing quickly into the group

"Now uh whos next Firsty?"

"That dude who like Dinos or something like that"

"Okay first GXer of the chapter" Penguina grabs the paper and hands it to him

"My love for you is older then the Dinosaurs" Ty (Dude who loves Dinos)

A ringing comes from Mazzy's pocket "oh we just got word of your name Dino dude-I mean wait gotta wait for it to load"

"Yugi goes now"

"Kay. Yuges here lemme see if I can find Dino dudes name somewhere in my notes, Penguia take over" Mazzy says as she hands Yugi the paper and walks out to mess with her phone

"Okay…? Ah I guess ill say the line now?"

"That be best"

"I give everyone my smiles but you I give my heart" he says "who can up with that one Mazzy or you?"

"Me" Firsty says proudly "now… Mokuba!"

"You made a line for me? Awesome!" Mokuba exclaims as he reads his line. He smiles "I love my video games but I love you more"

"You give my brother tha kind of line? What are you du-"

"Shut it Rich Boy" Mazzy says as she walks back in "got your name!" she yells in the direction of Hassleberry

"You know what Kaiba speaking of which I mean rich you go next" Firsty says sarcastically with a grin.

Penguina grabs the paper again but Mazzy stops her "no wait, I and Firsty will come up with one right now for him"

"You mean you haven't thought of one for me?!"

"And we're leaving. Back in sec kay bye!" Mazzy says as she and Firsty walk out the door

"Okay well then how about-"

"Back!"

"God lee that was fast!" Penguina waddles over to the two girls who were grinning grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

Kaiba's eyes widen "Oh Ra what did you come up with you-"

"Here you go Richie Rich say your line" Mazzy throws a paper airplane with the line written on it "and remember say it like you mean it"

"no backing out as well" Firsty and Mazzy say in sing song voice that creep out every one

"Roses are red, Violets are Blue?"_ oh no this is gonna be stupid_ he thinks as he reads "….. …no line, how 'bout you?!" he throws the paper back at them "that's the stupidest line ive evr *&^&^&*%! #ing heard! It wasn't even a line!"

Mazzy breathes in deeply trying to catch her breathe because she had been laughing so much "exactly. It was meant to be as dumb as freaking possible andb judging by your reaction we did good!"

"Mouto! Come here you and me. !" he says as he walks away to a corner of th room to blow of some steam by dueling Yami in a card game

"aww that was fun next is…?"

"Shark"

"really I finaly get to put a Zexal dude in this fic?!" Mazzy ask excitedly as she gives the paper Shark who grabs it from her.

"My names shark, whats your name? Oh wait I know, Beautiful" shark reads in a voice that's flat and bored

"say it again and mean it. Remember rule number one?"

"neither of you watch Zexal so why are me and Yuma and Astral here?"

"Because uh.. you're here and that's all that matters so read the line again

He sighs then reads sounding like he was really trying to pick up a girl. He pretended to be leaning against a counter and bar stool arm on the bar counter acting all cool for the girl hes trying to pickup "My names Shark, whats your name? " He smiles "Oh wait I know, Beautiful" he then straightens up

"that better?"

"yea heres two dollors" Firsty givs him the two dollors from her pocket

"uh whats this for?"

"its for-"

"BARNEY STINSTIN!"

"ah who-a?"

"nevermind take the money alright?"

"okay… walking away now…."

"Astral next"

"whos Astrel?" everyone asks

Firsty just points to Yuma whos currently talk with said person

"how do they know im here?"

"I don't know but I don't think you can go since they cant see you"

"wrong! I use my power as Authoress to make him visable" Mazzy yells then Astral appears in front of everyones eyes

"WHOA!" They all shout as they see astral

"Astral" mazzy walks over to him smiling "could you say your line please I know its not all that good but it be great if you could"

"Cough Astral fan girl Cough Cough" Penguina mumbles under her breathe so only Firsty hears

"Alright ill say your line, could be fun"

"great!" Mazzy shows him his line "that's it" then walk off

"I may not remember my past but I know my future involves you and me together" Astral reads outloud

"its certainly an interesting line…."

"thanks now next is… who?" Mazzy asks Penguina

"list says" she smiles evily "chazz"

"oh so somebody finally remembers me? Gimme that paper" Chazz mutters heatedly as he snatches the paper from Mazzy's hands

"if it helps just pretend your saying it to Alexis"

"shut up im saying the line" Chazz Snaps but everyone can see the blush rising to his cheeks "You make my heart beat faster than a hummingbird wings" Chazz says his line and by the amount of red and pimk in his cheeks you could tell he took the suggestion

"see that wasn't so hard was it" Mazzy says in a voice that you would use on a toddler

"oh you can go take a long walk off a short peir for all I care" he snaps at her as he stalks off to the back of the room

"Kaibia your up again!" Mazzy yells at Seto

"Best fifty out of seventy! Wait im up Again?!"

"yes now do the line"

"no"

"do it"

"No."

"Seto whateveryour middle name is Kaiba if you don't I will cover your Blues eyes in Pink and Yellow sparkle while your sleeping

"you talking about my Dragon or my eyes eyes?" he questions hesentanly

"Both!"

"ah yes what was my line again Mistress of wonderfulness?"

"Firsty and Mokuba worked on the line"

" Mokuba and that girl? When?"

"Just now big brother" Mokuba says smiling

"since Mokuba help hopefully its better then the last…"

"here you go Seto" Mokuba gives him the paper

"K-Kiss me I-Im rich" HE read his line out with a twitching smile that barely masks his annoyance an fury

"they gave me a bunch of soda like Coke, ,Twist,Sunkist, Sprite, and some other ones too"

"Yami Fifty outa seventy?"

"eh sorry yami's up know"

"then you, Jack play me. Now!"

''ready to lose-"

"HIT THE ROAD JACK, AND DON'T CHA COME BACK NO MORE NO MORE NOMORE! HIT THE ROAD JA- OWW!"

"This aint no choir Mazzy" Penguina says as she stomps onMAzzys foot to get her to stop

"im sorry I just always want to have that song palyed or song in Jacks preences cuz it cracks me up"

"uh so I do my line now? I read it and im good with it" Yami ask breacking up would could be a potential fight

"Oh yeah go 'head"

"I love Dueling but I love you more" Yami says his line as he trys to imitate Flynn Rider's smolder from Tangled

"you knowie Tea likes you riiiiiight?" Firsty tells him but nobody else hears cuz distance

"wait what?!"

"moving on, oh Ba~stion where are you?"

"hey wait answer-oh forget it" Yami goes over to watch Seto's And jack's Duel

"ill tell ya later oh here you go Bastion" Penguina gives the paper to Miwasawa

"TELL ME!" Yami yells at Firsty but she ignores him as she put her headphone on.

"hmph, ill do it later"

"okay so my line is…." Bastion spemds the next five hours explaining a math problem' "…..and that's how you make cake"

"ah who now?" Syrus asks

"ah just say the other line Bastion" Penguina says

"oh I though we were taking about the line segments…"

"Bastion?"

"yes…"

"say the line and sit down you amateur" Firsty says

"Yugios they're Yugilicious!" Mazzy yells again

""Me + U= Love" bastion Say his line then goes to some random seat

"so what were you saying ealier about Tea?" Yami pops up behind Firsty since the duel between Jack and Seto was done Jack being the winner

"will you not destroy the earth if I tell you?"

"….. Ill ask later"

"Tristan"

"ye~s?"

"you have a line"

"really?"

"yes and it is not 'my hair gives me super strenghth'" Pemguina tells him

"YES!" Tristan fist bumps the air "lemme see that line" he reads his line and gets real into it

His face grows serious and yet he still hold some softness in is brown eyes. His posture get straighter and his voice comes out with a slight roughness to it "For the Captain I stand up straight" tehn his face brightens into a smile that reaches his warm eyes "but for you I fall to my knees"

"wow…." Mazzy says

"did I do good?"

"yes you-" firsty starts but doesn't get to finish

"Tell me! What did you say about Tea earlier?"

"Will you tell me your deepest darkest secret so I can tell Tea's deepest darkest secret?"

"…no comment ill ask later once again"

"Ah theif King your up now" Penguina waddles over to where he is seated and tells him his line

"I may steal gold, but" his face grows sad a little "I don't think I could ever steal your heart"

"great way to say your line!" Mazzy declares as she claps her hands rapidly

"Okay okay Mazz you can stop clapping . Comeon Stop. That's enough" Penguina tells Mazz as she continues to clap

"okay ill stop, but since we already had one Bakura go why don't we get one of the others out of the? Yami Bakura? Line for ya!"

"oh what is it this time?"

"line. You."

"I cant come up wit-"

"no we came up with one for you"

"oh…. Lets see the bloody line"

"hope you like it"

Reading the line he says " I cant exactly agree with the line but ill say it anyways" he puts on a killer smile "You're sweeter than Revenge" then he winks

"Zane! Jaden!" Mazzy yells "lines for the both of you"

"we have a line together?" Jaden asks as he walks up from behind Mazzy

"no separate, your lines were written right next to ach other so I figure two birds one stone kind of so no more questions just say the line and only the line okay ? and Zane please don't starts"

Zane sighs and gives her a look "When I see you my heart stops" then walks off

"Good now Jaden"

"Ill be your super man so take my hand and let's fly away" Jade says his line with a smile and a wink like Yami Bakura

"You know that was from one of my favorite songs as a little girl" Mazzy smiles "okay up next is Syrus and Joey the last two on the list and for this chapter"

"wow its finally over? Thought it never end"

"Oh You hurts me Jo" Firsty whips a imaginary tear from her eye "but still say you line and only your line if you want me to leave"

"Ill say my line first if that's alright?" Syrus says

"sure go ahead" Penguina tells him

"My love for you is eternal kind of love not just some drive by right now kind of love" Sy says his line with a serious look like he is really saying it to a girl

"great job sy!"Jaden calls from wherever he is

"I guess ill say my line an end this all thankfully" Joey says as he makes some huge adorable puppy eyes "Take me home im a puppy!"

"thanks for doing my line guys, ill make some up for next time I come over to Mazzy's house" Firsty smiles "it was lots of fun for me"

"it was great having you over!" Mazzy hugs Firsty as she starts walking t the door to leave

"hey wait!"Yami runs up to Firsty "tell what you said about Tea before you leave"

Firsty rolls her eyes "you heard me the first time you just want me to say it again so you can inflate you ego about it"

"…"

"See I was right." She waves as she walks out the door " Bye everyone!"

"Well I guess that ends this chapter" Penguina says as she closes the door after they cant see Firsty anymore

"I believe so Penguina. And readers' id just likes to thank you again for reading this. I hope you enjoy have a great day or night!"

A/N: YES DOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE! *does happy dance*

That took forever and btw yes my niece really did come up with some of those on her own and yes she realy did come over that's the only way I could write this. It s almost 3:00 AM now. Im never doing all of her request in one chapter ahgain. It seemed like a good idea at first now im most defiantly nevr doing that again. Anyway vote for who had the best line and if anyone whats guess who made up the line you thought was the best, me or Firsty. But the again this is gonna take a few days for me to actually remember to post…

Sharks and Tristan had like a longer description on they lines and what they were doing was cuz I was trying to make Firsty laugh at how I could write kinda the right way but I failed all well I tried right?

** Joeys very first line he was saying that the would marry you pretty much if no one if im right could understand they way I wrote but if you got the meaning e=with out this note that way to go you get a cookie

All lines made up entirely my Firsty or me.

Hope you enjoyed this im going to sleep for the next few days so a good night peoples


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome to another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh Pick Up Lines! I'm happy that some of you out there like this little fic. So for those of you who are reading this here's another chapter enjoy! (:

" okay boys ya ready to give out some more lines?" Mazzy asks looking happily at the boys.

Seeing how unbelievably happy the crazy girl was and not liking it Yami Marik asks " and what is it your so giddy about?"

" I finally got to see my best friend for the first time this summer and..."

"and what?"

"I'm finally gonna be in high school and I'm gonna be a Slifer Red"

"Whoa ya gonna be in the red dorm with us?" Jaden and Syrus ask

"Nope I say I'm gonna be a Slifer Red because red is my school's color. although I was gonna be a Obelisk Blue I decided Red is cooler" Mazzy smiles

"can we start doing lines now? I know your happy and all but remember what we are supposed to do Mazzy" Penguina reminds Mazz

"Oh right uh first is-" Mazzy gets interrupted by Kaiba

"I'll be the first one to go, since you and your niece Firsty" he spits out the name "gave me such pathetic lines."

"Fine this should be fun" Mazzy says as she crosses her arms over her chest giving him a look

"Prepare yourself little girl, my line will have all those reviewers asking for me"

"you know depending on what the reviewers think you could just make a fool of yourself"

"Yes but I could also make them want me"

"alright let's see what you got Kaiba boy"

he ignores the stupid name and grins as he says his line " wanna see my hard drive? it's six inches long and I swear it's not floppy*"

"Kaiba..."

thinking he got her he answers with a leisurely "Yes?"

"You see this?" Mazzy holds up a iron skillet "

"Yes what about it am I supposed to be seeing?"

"If you ever say that anywhere around Firsty... Your face is going to have about a million 'dates' with this frying pan" She smiles "in fact I think your gonna have one right about now" she starts to go and hit Seto but Penguina stops her

"Mazzy! Remember we need him for the fanfic, so you can't hurt him."

"Not even a little?" Mazzy whines " alls I'm gonna do is smash his face in a few hundred times"

"no" Penguina firmly says " you can hit the wall with it after you choose next person "

"...Okay but I'm pretending the walls Seto's head though"

"that's fine"

"I chose.." Mazzy looks around the room for someone to pick " uh how about Marik? only his Yami has gone so far"

"If we say something like Kaibia's will we also get hit by the frying pan"

"Of course not" A smiling Mazzy says "it's just Kaiba for now"

"why only me!?" Kaiba asks angrily

"Because I don't like you right now, give it week then I'll stop hating you"

"Before you two start yelling and fighting can he says his line?" Penguina asks pointing over at Marik

" Yes, I'm interested in what he would say. Oh that reminds me Shadi you here?"

"here" the turban headed Egyptian says from somewhere to the left of Penguina

"your up after him Kay? "

Shadi nods and goes to a corner to think of a line

"Now you can go Marik"

"Your silly, you won't take control of me by just by playing with my Millennium Rod**" He grins

"Okay... not gonna think. Uh Shadi you got your line? Please tell me that's not like those twos lines, please " Mazzy asks as she tries to keep from laughing. Penguina on the other hand I'd on the floor laughing her head off

"Yes, but do you have knowledge of Egyptian mythology?"

"A little from back in 6th"

"then you should get the basics of my line "

"which would be...?" Penguina asks as she stops her laughing fit from Mariks line

" You are more beautiful then Nut, I feel like Geb never being able to be with you**"

"Aww! that was so sweet you ever think about using that on Ishizu?"

"...Maybe..."

"like hell your ever gonna use any line on my sister!" a shout comes from Marik who's fuming

"hey hey! no fighting" Penguina reminds Marik

"why he'd even get chosen to go?" Asks a still fuming Marik

Mazzy responds with a simple "Requested"

"Who would request him?"

"who ever did, sit down or the pan will be used on you"

"fine but if you" he gives Shadi a glare "EVER say a line to my sister..." he lets his sentence hang in the air allowing Shadi to think up images of torture to fill in the silence

"How about we hear from ah uh..." Penguina glances around quickly "Chazz! yea let's heard from you Chazz"

"Why would I say a stupid lin-"

"Say it to Alexis"

"They said you were looking for me, my name's Mr. Right"

"Ever actually tried that on her?" Mazzy and Penguina ask the obviously blushing Chazz

"Not yet..."

"well if the readers like it you should try it"

"Maybe"

smiling Penguina says"If you do good luck and next is -"

"Crow" Mazzy says " I wanna heard from Crow"

"Why?"

"Jack and Yuusei have gone so Crow should go"

"Oh right" Penguina nods her head "I forgot those two had gone, so Crow your up man. Blow those reviewers away"

He tilts his head off to the side and thinks for a moment" I can keep you flying all night long"

"...I really don't want to understand the line"

"It's about you-"

" I know"

"okay okay, hey Mazzy..." Penguina looks up at Mazz " can I see Paradox?"

"we didn't get him"

"can we get him ?"

"don't know he's from the future"

"Jaden,Yuusei and Yuma and the others are too but they're here"

"that's because we knew which future they were from"

"use your authoress powers to bring him here"

"I-okay just for you Penguina but if he doesn't really know what a pick up line is then explain and let him come up with the one"

"Okay!" Penguina claps her wings together and gives Mazzy a hug

" I'll send you to him give you five minutes to help him with a line then bring both of you back ok?"

Penguina nods her agreement

"remember five minutes" Mazzy reminds Penguina before Penguina disappears

"It will be interesting to see what he says"

five minutes pass then Mazzy snaps her fingers.

"He came up with his own line" Penguina states happily

"Your friend Pengoowah, here told me you want me to use a pick up line on your readers " Paradox says tracing the red line on the right side of his face

"Pengoowah?" Mazzy looks at Penguina with a raised eyebrow

"he can't say my name correctly"

"Oh... so you came up with your own line I hear. can we hear it?"

"Yes, but I have a question for you. Can I stay here to. There's nothing in my future to go back to. lest not anything as interesting as this"

"Uh...sure why not but I'm not sure if the readers will like you here I mean you being a villain and nobody really knows anything about you since you only showed up in the movie."

" most of the movie is our duel"

"Kay guys what is this movie your talking about?" Yugi asks Mazzy and Penguina

"nothing, just sit down."

Penguina "he's staying Riiiiiight Mazzy?"

"I guess but he has to say his line because he's the last one and I need to end this soon"

"Oh yes right my line" Paradox had forgotten that was why he was originally here for in his happiness, not that anybody noticed it, that he didn't have to go back to his time where Duel Monsters had destroyed it.

He puts on a smile that's a cute little crooked smile "Do you believe that love can last forever? if so I'll love you time the end of time and after"

"Aww that's sweet!" Mazzy squeals

"well that's the end of the chapter now it's time to go shopping for clothes for Paradox" Penguina says as she grabs Paradox's and Mazzy's hands and runs out the door.

**********  
Okay so I decided to add Paradox in because ...well I don't quite remember.  
English Bouncer: yeah TWO updates XD well now three I guess and if I allowed my own votes to count Thief King woulda won. I did do that line so you congratulations you were right :)

lovestarr: Yami's line was originally for Priest Seto but I was hoping you'd like that line for him since you requested him. And thanks Firsty and me were aiming for that on our lines

**Marik's line I'm sure you can guess he's referring to  
**Shadi's line I'm not sure I'm I got the Egyptian mythology correct in his line. But Nut is the Sky Goddess and Geb the earth if I got it right. they were kept apart by Uranus I think I'll check after I post this  
** Crow's line im not even gonna try to explain. so figure it out your self

*From the Hetalia Failed pick up Lines YouTube videos.

New rules additions (or ones I forgot to put in the first chapter): 1)you can vote for up to two lines

2) request how ever many people you want but if you request a lot just know it might be a while before I get to them

and that's it hope you enjoyed


	5. Chapter 5

Mazzy, Penguina and a tall black haired girl walk into the room where the boys of Yu-Gi-Oh! were all doing their own thing

Mazzy clears her throat and begins talking "Hello and welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh Pick Up Lines where the character from all the Yu-Gi-Ohs use pick up lines on you readers" she takes a breath then continues "I am Mazzy this is say hello Penguina" Mazzy looks at Penguina

"Hello! Hellllllo! Sorry it's been so long since we last updated but today we have an extra special guest…"

"Me!" the tall black haired girl smiles and points at herself "Firsty!"

"Yes" Mazzy smiles "I hope you remember her from last time"

"Oh-My-God! NOT _that _girl again!" Kaiba looks shock and a little bit worried at Firsty being introduced

"Shaddup Kaiba!" Mazzy snaps at Kaiba

"But she gave me such a stupid line"

"Shut-UP!" Mazzy says again in a kinda of sing song voice

"Bu-"

"I said SHUT UP KIABA"

"But I just know your gonna give me a stupid line again'

"Kaiba…"Mazzy puts her hands together to stop herself from slapping Kaiba "Do I look like im going to give you a stupid line?"

Kaiba stares at her a moment "Maybe…"

"You know what im gonna let Firsty get the first shot at choosing who goes first" Mazzy glares at Kaiba then turns and smiles at Firsty waiting for her answer

Firsty twiddles her thumbs "Um ah let me think about that, Penguina you have any suggestions?" She looks at Penguina

"Oh!" Penguina jumps up and down excitedly then runs up to Mazzy and Firsty's feet "Can I hear from Paradox?"

"Yeah sure" Firsty says quickly

Penguina gasps "You don't just say 'Yeah sure' to Paradox" she says with a sight Texas drawl creeping into her voice

"Um Penguina d-do you like me or something?" Paradox asks with his hand over his face to hide the fact he was blushing

"Nope" Penguina says quickly and in a slightly higher voice

Mazzy grins and starts singing in a sing song voice like kids from grade school do "Penguina and Paradox sitting in a tre-OWW!" rubbing her foot she looks down at Penguina and sticks her tongue out like a five year old "you didn't have to stomp on my foot so hard!"

"Yes, I did and I still wanna hear from Paradox"

"Ah you sure you want me to go?" Paradox ask pointing at himself questionably

"Yup"

"O-Okay…If it was for you id destroy the whole world…"

Penguina eyes widen "really?"

Paradox rubs the back of his neck "No…That was my line Penguina"

"Oh yeah right I knew that. Awkward…." Penguina turns to Mazzy "you got anybody you want to go?"

Mazzy looks around "Uh…. I kind of want to hear from uh Whats-his-face? Whats your face?" She points at Syrus " over there in the red. What is your name?"

Syrus looks around "Me?"

Mazzy narrows her eyes and asks again " . ."

"Uh my names Syrus" he replies shifting uncomfortably in his chair from the attention

"uhum….So that's your name." Mazzy raises her hand and flourishes it "Say o line! I don't think we've heard from you"

Firsty tugs on her sleeve and whispers to Mazzy "Uh Mazz we have. Back when I last came"

"Oh really?" Mazzy whispers back

Firsty nods

"I wanna hear from you" Mazzy Points at Syrus again

"O…Kay?" Syrus starts getting up slowly

"Wait!" Mazzy waves her hands "Idontwannahearfromyou!"She says in a rush "You and all your blue hairiness"

She looks at Syrus a while "….I got it! You're Harry Potter!"

"What?!" Syrus shakes his head "Im Syrus not Har-"

"Nope. Harry. Potter. That's your name," Mazzy gives him a serious look.

Penguina and Firsty laugh like crazy saying "Har-Harry- Potter!" in between laughs

Continuing Mazzy says "From Now on when ever I remember you, you will be Blue Spiky haired Harry Potter"

She walks up to Syrus puling out a black marker "You already have the glass so we'll put a freaking lightning bolt on your forehead" She says trying to draw on his forehead as he ducks and dodges and weaves out of her grasp

Everyone is ether looking at Mazzy like she's crazy or are like Penguina and Firsty laughing their butts off the name or at how Syrus is trying to get away from her

"Blue Spiky haired Harry Potter...No way are you calling Sy that!" Jaden Says as he runs up and grabs the mark from Mazzy

"Hey! If I wish to call him that I will. You are now the Blue Spiky Haired Harry Potter." She turns to Jaden "And you, you are…"

"No. Don't you give me stupid nickname?"

"I will! You know what your name's gonna be? Your names gonna be…..Sparkly Glittery Gumballs! That is your new name Sparky Glittery Gumballs"

"…..You're on a sugar rush again aren't you?"

"Yup!" Mazzy says proudly "Anybody else want a stupid nickname cuz I can come up with some real stupid ones"

"Why would any of us want a stupid nickna-"

"Ah sound like somebody wants a stupid nick-name Kaiba~ or should I call you I Call you….Lubbock!"

Kaiba gives her this look that says 'Im-Gonna-kill-you-if-you-say-anything"

"Wait no!"

Smiling Kaiba crosses his arms thinking he has won this fight or whatever

"Im gonna call you Petey boy cuz people say you a Petey boy"

He throws his hand up in the hair in frustration "Im not even gonna –Just-Uhg!" he stalk off to the other side the room

"Uh Mazzy does he realize you called him a pretty boy?"

Mazzy smiles "Nope" She scans the room then yells out "HEY ANY VOLUNTEERS?"

"Mazzy I think that was a little bit too lou-"

"ME! ME! MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO!" Mokuba comes running up and raising his hand

"You okay?"

"YUPPERS"

Trying not to laugh at how hyper and adorable Mokuba looks Mazzy puts on a big smile "So whats your line Mokie?"

"Hey im the only one that can call-"Kaiba starts

"Shut up Petey Boy!"

Mokuba starts spinning around in a circle "You spin my head round and round like a merry-go-round!" He says cheerfully then stops spinning and starts jumping up and down excitedly

"Firsty….." Mazzy turns slowing to Firsty who was slowly inching away from here

"Yes…?"

"You gave Mokuba soda again didn't you?"

Firsty looks up at the ceiling

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey Mokuba want some soda?" Firsty holds up two of those family sized sodas of Coke and Dr. Pepper

Mokuba just looks at her then shags "Sure why not?"

-END OF FLASHYBACKY-

"Maybe….."

"Oh! She gave me Sprite, Coke, Orange and Purple Crush, Strawberry Fanta and "the rest of what he was gonna say is muffled by Firsty quickly putting her hand over his mouth

"Okay so maybe so…..But only a little bit" She smiles weakly

"Ill let it slip but im making sure when ever you're over Mokuba's by Petey Boy cuz he's always on a sugar rush when you're here"

"Any body else want to go any one?"

"Ill go" Yugi says as he walks up a bit closer to let Penguina Mazzy and Firsty hear him "And ive got two lines too…"

"Two lines?!" Penguina, Mazzy and Firsty all say at the same time "Really?"

Yugi nods

"Wow lets hear them boy!" Firsty says excitedly

Yugi smiles then looks down for a second and Firsty could swear she saw roses all around him "Id say you're the Juliet to my Romeo but what I feel for you is even stronger then that"

Mazzy claps "th-that was nice is your other line like that?"

Yugi blushes "Maybe…."

"Then lets hear then" Penguina answers fro Mazzy and Firsty who were both still clapping

"Roses are red, and sometimes corny" he smiles and laughs a little "When I look at you….It makes me horny" He smiles a big huge innocent smile

"Ah-ah that that was… Uh um Pegasus you wanna go?" Penguina asks

"Why yes thank you" Pegasus says pleased that he was going.

He clears his throat a little then puts one hand on his cheek and his other arm across his chest "You got some whip cream? I'm going to eat you" He chuckles a little at Mazzy "WTF" expression

"Huh Mazzy what does he mean?" Firsty asks Mazzy

"HE means uh date. He means a date" Penguina quickly answers so that Firsty young little mind not be corrupted so soon

"Mahado here?" Mazzy asks having recovered finally from Yugi and Pegasus's lines

"Hes right there" Firsty point him out

"You need something?" HE asks

"Can you be the last person to say a line? You were requested by the way "Mazzy say hoping that will get him to say a line

Mahado nods

"Okay then Ill gives you a few minutes then?"

"No that's okay I have one"

"Great!"

"You sure you don't know magic? Cause I think you cast a spell on me."

"Why does that sound familiar? Eh who cares anyway that all folk please don't forget to vote for your favorite line!" Firsty yells trying to annoy Mazzy

I think I did horrible this chapter and it took the anime con at the library to actually post this…. But anyway hi every body hope you enjoy this chapter

Inspiration for this chapter came from my good friend Yukic13 who will mostly likely be in the next chapter. If she is then prepare yourselves for some very pervy lines

Sarah: I thought forever about his line and I hope its okay not exactly a very dominate sadist line but I did my best

Im officially a freshman in high school now which was great but im also taking some class up at a collage starting next Saturday so sorry if it takes me a long time to update

Anyway have a good afternoon or night or what ever it is where you are.


End file.
